Come Away With Me
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Peter is a cursed boy as Captain Hook has mentioned. He is incomplete, he cannot love and if he doesn't find someone to show him how, he won't live much longer whether he's in Neverland or not. Rated for later chapters... much later chapters for when they're a bit older...
1. Meeting With Fate

**Title- Come Away With Me**

**Rating- T for now, for safety.**

**Pairing- Peter/Wendy**

**Summary- Peter is a cursed boy as Captain Hook has mentioned. He is incomplete, he cannot love and if he doesn't find someone to show him how, he won't live much longer whether he's in Neverland or not.**

**A/N- This is sort of random, and I'm aware that the first chapter is just pretty much the movie. There's some insight into Peter's thoughts though. I know I started at a weird place, but you'll see why soon. This is also not based in Disneyland, it's from the 2003 movie. I don't own anything except most of the content (Excluding characters).**

_Meeting With Fate_

"Peter don't go!" Wendy called, advancing upon his station by the window.

"I have to tell the others about Cinderella." He said, turning back.

"But I know lot's of stories. Stories I could tell the boys." She said with a smile, her steps becoming slower.

"Come with me." He breathed, knocking Tinkerbell away from the side of his face as she tried to reason with him. His expression was completely serious, even as multicoloured fairy dust settled on him for a few moments.

"I-I cannot fly." Was Wendy's reply as she began to back away.

"I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the winds back. And away we go." Peter said, moving toward her and taking her hand to try to pull her toward the window. She pulled her hand from his grasp, staring at him for a moment, processing the husky tone of his voice.

She backed away, never breaking eye contact as she moved between her brothers' beds. "Could John and Michael come too?" she questioned, a wide smile breaking out over her face.

Peter stood at the foot of John's bed, looking first at Michael, the youngest who he was sure was drooling all over the teddy bear he had his head on, then to John who was snoring and hanging halfway off the bed. He shifted his gaze to Wendy, and something in his green eyes told her that he was displeased with her question. She deflated.

"If it's alright of course."

For some reason, he couldn't deny her plea although he would have liked to have her all to himself. He thought for a moment before smiling slightly. Though the moment she looked away, the smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of displeasure once again. He really didn't want the boys to join them.

"Michael! Michael!" Wendy called, waking her youngest brother first by roughly shaking him.

Michael sat up straight as Wendy went to wake John in much the same way. "I didn't do it!" the boy called out.

Peter rolled his eyes. Guilty conscience much?

"There's a boy here who is to teach us to fly!" She called in an excited tone.

John looked down toward the foot of his bed once he'd put his glasses on. "You offend reason sir." He said in a disbelieving tone.

Peter's smile dissipated and he glared in the younger boy's general direction. Guilty conscience and no imagination, the worst boy to be around. Michael seemed to agree with his brother's point of view though.

Peter kept the glare even as he began to float up off of the floor rising higher and higher until he was nearly level with the roof. He looked down and let out a mock gasp, mostly just for show, but also to substantiate his dislike for the boys. He could see the flabbergasted expressions on the boys' faces and couldn't stop the pride that welled in his chest.

He smirked as he landed on the end of John's bed, standing on the thin rail without a problem. John threw back the blankets and bolted from bed closely followed by Michael.

"I should like to offend it with you." John said, referring to his earlier comment.

Peter smirked again. "Just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" he said, flying a short distance before sitting on the ceiling. "It's easy."

"I've got it!" John called out, but the rest of what he said was lost to Peter as Wendy smiled. He couldn't take his eyes away from her angelic face as she looked up at him with her warm smile in place. He couldn't help but return it, and cursed the moment her attention was torn from him by the sound of her brother hitting the floor.

Peter caught Tinkerbell and smothered the two boys in fairy dust, before landing softly on the floor near Wendy. He stood close behind her, shifting to her opposite side as she turned to look at him. He smiled and lifted his hand, blowing the dust from his palm into her face. He smiled as she looked at him, a wondering expression on her face. He looked down for a moment, his smile still in place. His eyebrow twitched and he looked back up into her eyes, revelling in the moment she realized that she was flying. He stopped, watching her rise above his head with a laugh of happiness.

"Come away." He said, landing softly on the windowsill. "Come away to Neverland." His comment was of course directed at Wendy, but the other two decided that they were in the conversation as well.

"But what about Mother?" Wendy said in a soft tone, floating down to gently land on the floor.

"Father?" John added.

"Nana." Was all Michael had to offer.

"There are mermaids." Peter said.

"Mermaids?" Wendy repeated, rising off the floor with a wide smile.

If he had thought it through, Peter would have stopped there, but he continued on. "Indians! Pirates!"

The boys both repeated what he said, and he couldn't help but think of them as parrots, annoying, useless talking birds that were only good for mimicking what others had already said. He rolled his eyes again and his brow creased into a frown for a moment. John flew out the window past him followed closely by Michael and Peter was left alone with Wendy. He smiled, his green eyes meeting hers again.

The drapes shifted softly back and forth, and his expression became softer, a sort of half-smile replacing his usual care-free one. He offered his hand and Wendy took it, stepping up on the ledge with him. He pushed himself out into the open air, offering his hand to her once again.

She turned away from him and he dropped a couple of feet as a scowl crossed his face. She still wanted to stay? He moved up close behind her, his cheek brushing against her soft hair. "Forget them Wendy." He whispered into her ear.

She turned toward him slightly, and for a moment he thought maybe it would be a good time for her to give him that 'thimble', since Tink wasn't around. He shook the thought from his head. "Forget them all."

She looked around the room for a moment.

"Come with me and we'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again." He promised.

She turned back to him. "Never is an awfully long time." She said, her eyes meeting his.

He just smiled, noticing immediately when a smile of her own curved the corners of her lips and lit up her face. She took his offered hand and allowed him to lift her into the sky. They flew away and all thoughts of her family were erased as she felt the wind in her hair and his warm hand holding hers securely. He smiled, he was always smiling around her, and he wondered if maybe she could be the one. The one who could fix his curse and make him whole again. None of the other girls had ever made him feel this way, but for now he could only hope.

She was his only hope now, and he was almost afraid that he'd come to trust in the wrong person. Though the way she looked at him could have said something different.

**End of Chapter one. Yes this is going to be multi-chapter; I just love writing it too much. As for my other stories, they're being worked on as well. I know the first chapter is short, but I will be writing a lot more for the second one, I promise.**


	2. Brushing Away Death

**Title- Come Away With Me**

**Rating- T for now, for safety.**

**Pairing- Peter/Wendy**

**Summary- Peter is a cursed boy as Captain Hook has mentioned. He is incomplete, he cannot love and if he doesn't find someone to show him how, he won't live much longer whether he's in Neverland or not.**

**A/N- Chapter Two. I'm sorry I can't remember all of the Lost Boys' names. Also, I swear that I'll stop rewriting the movie soon; I just have to get to a certain part then its freedom from there. :) **

_Brushing Away Death_

Peter knelt by her side, in his hand he held a feathered arrow, his knuckles white from the strain on the treated wood. "Who's arrow?" he demanded, his tone soft.

Tootles stepped forward. "Mine Peter." He said as he knelt, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way. "Strike Peter, strike true."

He was going to do it; he had the determination, the anger inside to do it, to plunge the shaft of that arrow into Tootles' chest to avenge the murder of the one he had put all of his faith in. He shifted, bringing his arm up, ready, when he heard a sound, one not made by any of the boys. A soft sigh that came from sweet lips that spun tales out of air. He immediately turned to look at her, dropping the arrow on the ground as he did. She shifted and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

He reached down, pulling her nightdress out of the way as he reached in with gentle fingers to clasp the acorn he himself had given her. "It's my kiss." He said softly. "My kiss saved her."

"I remember Kisses, let me see it." Slightly said. "Aye that is a kiss. A powerful thing."

Peter took it back for safekeeping, still looking down at her.

"Let us carry her down to the house."

Peter looked up. "Hands." He demanded, not at all surprised when every boy there held out his hands. They were all quite filthy.

"They're a bit dirty. She must stay here and die." Slightly replied.

Peter felt anger and fear well in his chest. His eyes widened and he held back a soft growl of frustration as he rounded on the boy. "No!" He paused for a moment, wondering if any of the other boys had heard the desperation in his voice.

"Oh, right, how could I have thought that? Stupid. Sorry."

Peter motioned them all closer after he took a moment to collect himself. "We shall build a house around her." He said.

The boys all agreed readily and Peter sent them off into the woods with directions on what kind of house it should be. With that done, he knelt by her side again, staring down at her, his expression soft. He was content to just sit there, but the twins ran up on either side of him, leaning in to whisper in his ears.

"Tink did it."

Peter's eyes trailed up to Wendy's face as the boys left again, before the green orbs swept through the trees. He could feel the agony of the betrayal inside, clenching in his chest and it made him sick. How could she do this to him? Tinkerbell his best friend for ages?

"Tinkerbell!" he called, his voice light to lure her out. "Tinkerbell!"

She shot down from the treetops, directly into his grasp. He turned her toward Wendy before shifting so she was looking at him instead. "Was it you Tink?" he demanded, his voice low but harsh. She tried to tell him otherwise, but either decided not to lie, or was proud of herself for what she'd done and confessed.

"Why?" he demanded. "How could you do this to me Tink? I need her, you know I do. Do you really want me to die?"

Tinkerbell shook her head and waved her hands frantically in the negative, but he just closed his eyes and cast her away. "You're no friend of mine." He growled.

She stood from where she landed, heartbroken that he would do such a thing to her. She was Tinkerbell, his fairy, the one who had led him to Neverland in the first place and now she was being replaced by some girl? She buried her face in her hands as she burst into tears and flew off. He just looked back down at Wendy, no regret in his expression.

Wendy woke sometime later inside a small house, though she had no idea how she'd gotten there in the first place. She heard voices, people laughing and looked around, seeing a couple of boys peering in one of the windows. She pushed herself to her feet and went to open the door as someone knocked. The first thing that came through her mind was Peter, but she was slightly disappointed when she saw the boys all standing outside instead.

"Wendy lady, for you we built this house… with a door-knocker." One said.

"And a chimney."

The all knelt in unison. "Please be our mother!"

She was slightly taken aback by the request, but agreed to it anyways, even welcomed the blindfold if it meant they would lead her to Peter. She was slightly surprised when they led her to the tree, pushing her through a door. She let out a shriek as she slid down and Peter looked up, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Welcome mother!" he called, brandishing a sword. "Discipline, that's what fathers believe in."

He stood, walking swiftly toward her, jumping over a few of the boys with ease.

"We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again." He was playing, he really didn't care about the other boys they'd proven that they regretted what they'd done. He just wanted to get a rise out of Wendy. "In fact, we should kill them."

He rounded on the boys with the sword and a smile on his face, running after them as they ran, missing them on purpose. He wasn't surprised when Wendy threw herself between him and them, trying to protect them.

He listened to what she was saying, but didn't register the words. He sat down on the chair, draping one leg over the armrest and crossing his arms over them. His smile widened when he finally caught what she was saying and all the boys begged him to kill them. She would make a good mother, as long as she stayed. She had to stay it was a necessity.

That's when she noticed that her brothers weren't present. Peter inwardly cursed when she mentioned them, trying to play it off as though he didn't remember them.

"We must go and get them." She cried. "What if Hook has them?"

Peter caught her face in his hands, trying to calm her. "Don't worry Wendy, we'll find them." He said in a soft tone. "Come with me."

With that he took her hand, leading her toward the coast. They stopped on a shelf of flat rocks, and Peter took out his Pan Flute, playing it so the sounds drifted across the water. They rose from the depths, their grey skin making them look like the dead as they looked for the sound of the disturbance.

"Oh, how sweet." Wendy said with a smile.

Peter looked at her, so maybe she didn't know much about Neverland. He wondered if she would let him teach her. They were within a few inches from each other and their eyes met. He wondered how that always happened.

"Mermaids aren't sweet?" She questioned her smile fading.

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." He replied.

Wendy's smile disappeared only to return when a mermaid surfaced directly in front of her. The mermaid reached up and took her hand pulling it slowly beneath the surface of the water. Peter watched from the corner of his eye, crushing his panic for the few moments he was speaking to the other two.

When he finally looked over he saw that Wendy was leaning down over the water, much too close and the mermaid was readying to strike and pull her down, he grabbed hold of Wendy's shoulder, jerking her back into him as he got between the two girls with a snarl directed at the mermaid. She returned it with a hiss and dove beneath the surface. Peter knelt for a moment before turning to Wendy.

"Hook has your brothers at the Black Castle." He said. He didn't want her to question his actions or the fact that he could snarl. She wouldn't like the answers.

The fight was problematic, Michael's teddy bear was beheaded and Peter was injured, but they'd won another victory and that was all that mattered. Peter didn't attend the healing ceremony for the bear; instead he stayed outside of camp, just in the foliage near a large tree.

He had to smile when Wendy came to find him. He took her to the fairy tree, and together they watched the fairy's dance at the wedding of the newest king and queen. His thoughts ran rampant, maybe now was his chance. Perhaps now he could try to show her what she'd been hinting at since the beginning. He chanced a glance at her, wanting so badly to ask the question, but when she turned to him, he looked away. Curse his cowardliness!

When he looked back, it seemed that she noticed the movement and looked at him in return, a soft smile on her face. He almost smiled and pushed himself away from the tree, taking a few steps away out into a clear place in the spade leaf plants and grasses. He folded his arms behind his back, waiting for her to realize what it was he was trying to do. It didn't take long, within a few seconds she joined him.

He bowed low at the waist, nervousness welling in his stomach like so many butterflies as she curtseyed in return. With an inaudible breath to brace himself, he held out his hand, not surprised when she placed hers within his grip. His other hand moved down to rest gently on her waist, and he looked down at his shoulder where she placed her other hand. The touch was warm and comforting, something he wasn't used to.

When he looked back at her, a smile lit his face and his confidence grew as they began the first slow steps of the dance. He gave her a gentle push, watching for a moment as she floated out away from him before he joined her, both of his hands on her waist for a moment to steady her before he took her hand in his once again. They spun in slow circles, the fairies flitting around them with glee. They rose higher and higher as their happiness grew, and soon they were above the tree tops. The moon on that night was large and bright, casting a soft silvery glow upon the ground and the couple above the trees.

They paused mid spin, and he said what could have possibly been one of the worst things he could have said. "Wendy? It's only make-believe isn't it?" he questioned. "That you and I are-" he cut himself off there as he realized what he'd just said.

"Oh… yes." She replied her beautiful smile fading as she began to drift back to the ground.

"Wendy?" He either had a lot of questions and things to say, or he just loved the sound of her name. He would probably have better luck believing it was the later. "You see… It would make me seem so old to be a real father."

He internally smacked himself. Why exactly was he saying the stupidest things he could ever choose to say?

"Peter?"

He perked up at the sound of his name escaping her lips. "What are your real feelings?"

He backed up slightly. "Feelings?" okay, so maybe he wasn't ready for this.

"What do you feel?" she was advancing on him, and he was slowing down so she got closer with every step. "Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?"

He was slightly startled by the word, was it really that obvious? "Jealousy?" he repeated.

"Anger?" she continued.

"Anger?" he repeated in a whisper.

"Love?"

The word came from behind him since he'd turned around at the sudden sound of a twig snapping. His eyes widened. He couldn't feel love. That's why she was here, she was going to show him, he needed her to show him how to love. He frowned slightly and turned back toward her.

"Love?" now he was reminding himself of one of those annoying parrots her brothers seemed to be. He was just repeating everything she was saying and he was surprised that she wasn't getting annoyed with his lack of answer.

"Love." She said.

He just stood staring at her, not sure what to say. "I have never heard of it." He didn't know where the answer came from, but he knew it was a lie.

"I think you have Peter." She said, advancing on him once more. "I daresay you've felt it yourself for something, or someone."

He closed the distance between them, leaning down so he was at her height. "Never." Was his reply.

"Peter…" she reached out and he fought his instinct to recoil and counter a might-have-been strike.

He felt her warm hand on the side of his face and closed his eyes for a moment. "Never." He repeated.

**So that's the end of Chapter Two. As you see I'm straying from the movie and getting into my own plot, so I hope you weren't too annoyed with the remake, but I also hope you enjoyed the insight into Peter's mind I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, the rest of this is all mine other than a few snippets from the movie, so yeah, enjoy and review.**


	3. Teach Me

**Title- Come Away With Me**

**Rating- T for now, for safety.**

**Pairing- Peter/Wendy**

**Summary- Peter is a cursed boy as Captain Hook has mentioned. He is incomplete, he cannot love and if he doesn't find someone to show him how, he won't live much longer whether he's in Neverland or not.**

**A/N- Alright, so now this story will start to belong to me. I'm making up my own plot from now on other than a few snippets from the movie. :) **

_Teach Me_

Peter watched Wendy from the other side of the large room as she told stories to the boys, the ones who had come to think of her as mother. He smiled slightly at a shocking part of the story that made all the boys gasp and begin talking animatedly. She turned to look at him and he knew from the questioning glint in her eyes that she was still expecting an answer for what he'd said the night before at the fairy tree.

His smile disappeared and he walked from the room into his own, lying on his stomach on the bed. He crossed his arms and laid his cheek on them, closing his eyes as he listened to her story. It was nearing nightfall and he was sure that most of the other boys were getting tired and she would be putting them to bed soon. He let out a sigh as a few minutes later the sound of a collective groan sounded followed by Wendy's demand for obedience.

He heard his door open a while later and figured that she was finished with the boys and was here to demand answers. He stayed completely still as she sat on his make shift bed next to him, her hand brushing lightly over his shoulder.

"Are you asleep?" she questioned.

He let out a soft breath. "No."

He heard her shift and suddenly she was lying next to him, he turned to look at her, leaning up on his elbows. "What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said you've never loved?" she questioned, staring at the ceiling.

He sighed, he knew this was coming. "I don't know how to love." He replied. "I've never tried."

She smiled. "Well, sometimes it's better to try and fail then not to try at all."

He frowned. "I never said anything about failing, I just said I've never tried." He said. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, and wasn't sure if he would even bother to try to follow it.

"I know." She replied. "That's just what I think."

There was a pause which wasn't so much awkward as it was heavy. It was a heavy silence that could have been cut with a knife if one had the idea to do so. "Could you show me?" he questioned finally.

She turned to him in surprise, her movements hastened by what he'd said. "Well, I suppose I could." She said. "I'm not sure how to though, maybe if you just open yourself up to all of your feelings, love will come with them."

He masked his disappointment and laid his head on his arms again. "Perhaps."

"Are you tired now then?" she asked gently.

He shrugged. "Somewhat, but not really." He commented. "I'm just kid of hurting."

"Are you still in pain?"

He could have rolled his eyes, but chose not to since it was Wendy instead of someone else lying so close to his side. "A little bit."

She sat up. "Do you want me to help?"

He looked up at her. "If you think you can."

She smiled widely and got to her knees, straddling his waist. He was a bit uneasy with the new change in things, but he pushed the feeling away as her hands smoothed over his back. "Mother does this for father sometimes." She said. "I'm sure it will help you."

His breath caught in his throat as she pushed the palms of her hands into his back firmly, but not painfully. It did feel rather good. She continued to knead the flesh of his back and he could feel his muscles relaxing from her careful attention. Her hands reached the strap of his shirt and she paused. "Would it be okay if you were to remove this?" she questioned.

He pushed himself up as she moved away from him and pulled the strap down over his shoulder, letting it hang by his leg. "Is this what you wanted?"

She nodded with a light blush and he tilted his head before she gestured for him to lie back down, which he did. She continued with her ministrations and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy with tiredness. He tried to force them to stay open, but after a while it was nearly impossible. She paused and his eyes snapped open as she shifted.

"Peter?"

He turned slightly to look at her and she smiled nervously. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

He frowned, why would it? "No." he said, his frown still in place.

She smiled a true smile. "Okay." Was all she said before lifting herself up and sitting on the edge of the bed again. "So, what were we going to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want to do I suppose." He replied.

She bit the inside of her lip, turning toward him. "Can I give you something?"

"Is it a kiss?" he questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

He sighed and held out his hand, palm up. "I don't know what other trinkets you've managed to find, but I'll keep them as long as you wish it." He said.

She frowned for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. He moved back. "What?" he questioned demanded really. He didn't like being laughed at. "What did I say?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, it's not you, it's me. I seem to have confused you." She said.

He tilted his head. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "What I gave you at the house was a thimble Peter." She said. "What I almost gave you before Tinkerbell stopped me was a kiss."

He frowned. "So, you want to give me what you tried to give me before?"

She nodded with a smile, leaning forward. He moved back. "I don't know if now is the time." He said.

She stopped, a frown pulling her delicately arching brows together once again. "Maybe you're right." She said. "It is a kind of special gift to give after all."

Peter smiled his usual smile. "Special?"

She lay back on the furs of his bed once again. "Supposedly when you give someone your first kiss and they're the one for you, it binds you to them in a way nothing else can."

Peter perked up, looking up from where he'd been playing with one of the soft pelts. Did she just say that if she gave him a kiss -her first kiss- it would bind her to him? "So, have you kissed anyone before?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't found the right person yet."

"But you wanted to kiss me…" he said, feeling a bit confused.

She smiled and turned toward him. "That's because you could be the right one for me." She said.

"But what if I'm not? Wouldn't that mean that you wasted your first kiss on me?" he questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Call it a girl's intuition, but I think it is you."

He smiled and leaned up, placing his hands on either side of her as he looked down into her face. "One girl is worth twenty boys." He said.

She smiled again. "So you've told me. You also said that I was clever."

"You are clever." He replied. "You're as clever as I am."

She tilted her head, looking up at him. "It's marvellous how you talk about girls." She said.

"So you've told me." He said with a soft laugh. He smiled a slightly crooked grin and paused, staring down at Wendy. After a few moments he shook his head and flopped onto the bed next to her. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"The twins and Slightly fell asleep on my bed." She said.

He nodded slowly. "So you being here is your way of asking me if you can sleep with me tonight." He said.

"In a roundabout way." She said with a blush.

He let out a sigh and she was going to get up and leave maybe sleep on the floor when she felt the weight of one of the furs drape itself across her. The light went out and she felt his arms around her.

He wasn't sure why he did it, but he pulled her into an embrace once they were both settled in. She didn't seem to mind, and he had to admit that her warmth and close softness was a comfort to him. At least this way he could make sure that she was safe while fulfilling his selfish desires as well.

**Sleep… I could really use some of that since it's after three in the morning… **

**I know this chapter is mostly dialogue, and it's only kind of a filler chapter, but it's to set up what's coming up next. So this was Chapter Three, Chapter Four is coming very soon.**


End file.
